thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The lions and hyenas
PART 1 It was a bright and beautiful day in the Meadows of the pridelands lion was as happy as he could be chasing the birds and the butterfly's but then lion herd a noise "hello is anyone there!" Kion yelled he stared to look around then there he saw a hyena standing right in the pridelands "hey hyena! You have some nerve to be here in the pridelands!" Kion stared apocing the hyena but that was no ordenarry hyena it was a hyena pup and it was a girl "hey what are you doing here in the pridelands your.... Kion was shussd by the hyena "hyena please leave you don't belong here!" "Dude" the hyena said in a calm voice "my names not hyena its sharla and you need to learn to chill" she said sreacing out and lying on the warm medow grass "well nice to meet you sharla but you really shouldn't be here you'll get in trouble" kion was worded "ha I love trouble"sharla yawned "hey arnt you simbas son? No wonder your so worked up about protecting the prideland" kion look down at her and said "as if I can do what ever I want when I want" lion said with his head up high "ok" meet me at the medow tomorrow well go some place to have fun oh yeah and bring the little rat with you to" she said getting up and walking away "ok I will and by the way he's a honey bagger!" Kion yelled. The next morning kion woke up ready to go to the medows "son were are you going so early" kion yelled "umm I'm going to the water hole yeah I need some water my throats dry" kion smiled "ok son have fun" "hey sharla I'm hear! What's the big surprise" sharla jumped down from a tree "weres the rat? "Oh him I forgot to get him but were are we going?" Follow me I need to talk" "so kion as you know hyenas arnt allowed in the pridelands but I'm not bad at all I don't like it in the outlands its could dark and bearly no food down there I wish to live in the pridelands" kion was sad almost into tears "sharla I get what your saying there's just no way my dad will let you in to the pridelands I could go talk to him of course" kion stared running to his dad "were are you going kion?" Kion just keeped on running "ha ha ha ha my dear you really think simbas gonna let you into the pridelands darling look at you your a bad dark hyena just like me" "no mother no I'm not like you I wanna be good not evil" sharla stared running into the pridelands ather kion "dad!" Kion yelled "I've met a new friend her name is sharla" oh thats good simba stared to laugh "wait dad but shes a hyena" simba stopped laughing "a hyena! Kion have you been to the out lands?" No dad but she's a good hyena she means no harm!" Kion!! Stay away from hyenas and the outlands that's finale! Now were is this hyena?" Sharla walk slowly "here I am sur sharla bowed sur I'm not a bad hyena I wanna be good not evil" No simba yelled! Hyenas belong in the outlands and that's the way its gonna stay" but dad" silence! Kion sharla you must leave the pridelands sharla stared walking with her ears dropped crying sharlas song:all I asked was to live in the prideland to stay here and be free howmusy maybe my mom was right should I be the bad hyena inside bad and ready to bite? I wanna live to be free from the pain the life in the outlands has brought me I'm not a lion but I'm still good unlike a hyena I'm miss understood is this my real life? Or are all my dreams in the sky its just a crumbled storey never to come true wish to dream up one a star not gonna work should have knew that from the start I'm a hyena big but not bad wish to be good but this is all I have I...wish...to...live....in...the...pride....lands.. She stared to cry how kion wished he could change the rules he really felt bad for sharla. Category:Fanfiction